An Amusing Sight
by TwistedCheshireCat
Summary: Bagheera crosses upon Tinywen and Sebastian  two characters I created , who spend the day together and are trying to find a way to get breakfast... with a little help from Cecil and Arthur the vultures.


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any Disney characters. I only own my stuff I created which means that Sebastian and Tinywen belong to me, there face's are little Dakota fanning and Kaa from the "Jungle Cubs", except he is yellow since he will be an emerald python when he grows up. Tinywen is in LOTR RP but she is not a LOTR character she is a Mikeria character (a series that I am creating) she is a live action character, and Sebastian is like Kaa, except is a little bit shy and is only used to Tinywen and her friends being around, he is animated. I came up with this story while watching the Jungle Cubs episode "The Great Kaadini". Hope you enjoy! (oh and one more thing Tinywen has some magic abilities but she is not a Mary-Sue... believe me I created her. And Sebastian can hypnotize others like Kaa but since he is still very little he isn't strong enough with his ability yet)

It was 7:00 o'clock in the morning and 5 year old Tinywen and her little 7 year old python friend Sebastian were traveling from tree branch to tree branch looking for something to do. It had been a couple of hours and suddenly Tinywen and Sebastian became hungry and climbed down from the trees and sat against a rock. "I'm getting hungry Tinywen." Sebastian said looking at her. "Me too Sebastian." Tinywen said with a frown. "And I'm to lazy to get up and walk til I find something to eat." she said with a sigh. "Me too and I hate slithering for hours on end. It's good that you are a elfing and that I can just curl around your waste and you carry me when my coils ache." Sebastian said with a smile. "If there was only a way to get food without actually getting up to find it." Tinywen said looking around. "We would have to find someone who is very weak minded and would fall for something like that without asking questions." Sebastian said with long treaded hope in his voice. 15 minutes had passed and Tinywen started to hum "Under the Bamboo Tree" a song her and Sebastian both knew. Before he knew it Sebastian was singing along:

Sebastian:

"Down in the jungles lived a maid, of royal blood through dusky shade"

Tinywen:

"a marked impression once she made, upon a zulu"

Sebastian:

"from matabooloo"

Tinywen:

"and every morning, he would be, down underneath a bamboo tree"

Sebastian:

"awaitin' there his love to see"

Tinywen:

"and then to her he'd sing"

both:

"to her he'd sing"

Sebastian:

"vamp"

Climbing through the trees was no other than Bagheera, who of course was a very serious and wise black panther. He had been minding his own business when he heard a harmony of singing and then became curious. Listening to the singing he finally realized who it was, he then followed the voices of Tinywen and Sebastian. He had heard of the so called vistors and for some reason Tinywen and Sebastian had started to grow on him. He finally came to where the noise was coming from. Bagheera saw the two and laid on a branch and just smiled with amusement as he saw the two get up and start to sing and dance in harmony. "What are those two up to?" Bagheera asked himself.

Tinywen and Sebastian:

"if you like-a me like I like-a you and we like-a both the same, I like-a say this very day, I like-a change your name; 'cause I love-a you and love-a you true, and if you-a love-a me, one live as two, two live as one... under the bamboo tree"

Both fell down laughing and giggling. "I love that song." Sebastian said. "It's always fun to sing it when you have someone to sing it with." Tinywen said with a smile. "Yes but that doesn't help our empty stomachs." Sebastian then said with a sigh and frown. Then suddenly Tinywen got an idea, "Hmmm..." she said with deep thought. "What? What's the 'hmm' for?" Sebastian asked with excited curiosity. "We could hypnotize two people to find us food." Tinywen said with a smile. "Ohhh, thats right we could... But we would have to find two people who are extremely weak minded." Sebastian said pondering to himself. Flying in the sky were two vultures named Cecil and Arthur, "Everything is so alive this morning." Arthur said with a frown. "Why yes it is Arthur." Cecil said frowning at him in return. Sebastian looked up into the branches and saw Cecil and Arthur landing on a branch. "Hmmm." he said to himself. He nudged Tinywen and nodded towards the two vultures, and whispered somthing into her ear. Tinywen looked up at the vultures and then nodded her head in agreement to Sebastian.

"Cecil, Arthur." Tinywen called to the vultures. "We are innocent we swear." Cecil said puting his hands up in defense. "Thats not why we are calling for you." Sebastian said. The two vultures just shrugged their shoulders and landed on a lower branches that was to Tinywen and Sebastians level. Tinywen and Sebastian looked at Cecil and Arthur in their eyes and started to use their hypnotism on them. "Look into our eyes. You are under our control." Sebastian said. "We are under your control." Cecil and Arthur said together. Sebastian and Tinywen looked at eachother with a smile. "You will bring us food." Sebastian said to Cecil and Arthur. "You will bring me mice for breakfast." Sebastian told Cecil. "And you Arthur will bring me fruit... Lots of fruit." Tinywen said. "We will bring you food." both the vultures said. They took off in flight to bring back Tinywen and Sebastian what they asked for. "We can make them do what ever we want." Sebastian said with a soft laugh. "So thats what those two are up to." Bagheera said with a chuckle. "Lets see how this turns out." he said has he kept watching. 20 minutes later Cecil and Arthur came back with the food, Tinywen looked at the kiwis and snickered qiuetly. "Watch this Sebastian." she whispered to him. Sebastian nodded his head up and down. Tinywen looked at Arthur in the eyes and waved her hand in front of his face, "These are not the kiwis you were looking for." she said. "These are not the kiwis I was looking for." Arthur repeated. "You will leave these kiwis here and go look for the right ones and when you mistake a porcupine for a kiwi you will return to your normal self." Tinywen said. "Yes master." Arthur said. Sebastian looked at Cecil in the eyes as well and said, "And you Cecil will go into the river where the crocodiles are and swim like a swan and when a crocodile almost tries to eat you... you too will return to your normal self." Sebastian said. "Yes master." Cecil said.

Both vultures flew away once again into the sky while Tinywen and Sebastian finally ate breakfast, 20 minutes later a loud yelp of terror and another yelp of pain came from deep in the forest. Sebastian and Tinywen just giggled and laughed as the two vultures flew away not knowing what had hit them. Once Tinywen and Sebastian finished their food they started to head home where they belong. "This was a fun day." Tinywen said with a smile. "Yes it was my friend." Sebastian said.

Bagheera watched as the two friends walked back home. He got up and started to climb back through the trees heading back home himself. He would never forget seeing that amusing sight.

~the end~

* * *

The song that is in the story is from "Meet Me in ".

And Cecil and Arthur are the vultures for "The Jungle Cubs" I do not own them.


End file.
